


Surveillance

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Hotel Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: If they were really FBI, and then she’d’ve really thought they’d’ve known a thing or two about closing the damn blinds.





	Surveillance

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: post-11.03 "Plus One"  
> Author's Notes: I couldn't resist.  
> Disclaimer: _The X-Files_ and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Ruth sighed. Seemed like people were getting more and more extreme, trying to justify things to themselves. The couple who had taken the suite had FBI badges. They must have spent hours on the things. Maybe it was their form of couples therapy. She’d tried a time or two, back when she was married. Stroll on into the bar, pretending to be somebody else. Get hit on by her own husband. She’d never pretended to be law enforcement, but she guessed everybody had their own thing.

Unless they were really FBI, and then she’d’ve really thought they’d’ve known a thing or two about closing the damn blinds.

Not that they weren’t nice to look at, especially at their age (and to be honest, at her age), but Christ Almighty, she wasn’t running that kind of hotel. 

She’d gotten calls from the people on both sides and the other half of the motel, complaining about the people in the suite: they left the windows open, they made too much noise, something was banging against the wall, their bed wouldn’t stop squeaking, the woman was practically yodeling and her gentlemen friend wasn’t much better. 

Ruth understood. She really did. In her youth, she’d torn up a motel or two. But she’d quit after she’d left her twenties, when she’d gotten into managing and realized how thin the walls really were and who had to clean up afterward. She assumed they weren’t going to cause any property damage - they didn’t look that rich.

The phone rang. Ruth stared at it and sighed.

“Uh, yeah, this is the people in 2. The people in 3 are at it again. Can you at least tell them to turn off the lights or something? It’s pretty graphic.”

“Yeah,” Ruth said, and hung up. She’d found this part of the job entertaining when she was younger, but she supposed it had always been a little tawdry. At least these two were attractive, and seemed like they really cared about each other. If they weren’t on the level, at least it wasn’t an affair. 

The woman was sitting on the table, bare ass naked, her back to the window, so that would be something Ruth would have to remember to get cleaned with some kind of sanitizer. The man was bent over her, doing something Ruth was half-grateful she couldn’t see, but still knew she’d try to imagine later, because she had to get her kicks somehow. 

She could see them murmuring to each other and that only made it worse, what she had to do, but she knocked on the door anyway, and out of the corner of her eye, saw them turn. The woman shrieked, but it sounded like she was laughing.

“Mulder! Did we not close the blinds?”

“I thought it was your exhibitionist phase,” he said. 

The blinds snapped shut. Ruth waited. The walls really were thin. It wasn’t like she was the owner, though, so she supposed it worked out all right for her.

When he came to the door, he had the sheet wrapped around him. It didn’t hide much. That was all right. The woman was nowhere in sight.

“You’re gonna have to keep it down,” she said, trying to keep her eyes from straying.

“Sorry,” he said. “Physical therapy.”

“Uh huh,” Ruth said, crossing her arms. “Look, I don’t care what you do, as long as you don’t disturb the other guests.”

“We’ll try to restrain ourselves,” he said.

“You break it, you buy it,” she said. “No installing new hardware. No dismantling the furniture to make any kind of love dungeon. No flooding the bathroom. No livestreaming your own porno.”

“People have done that?” he asked, sounding astonished.

“You’d be surprised,” she said. “Or maybe you wouldn’t.”

He reached out of sight and she stepped back, but he just pressed a $50 into her hand. “I promise we’ll behave ourselves in a way that won’t inconvenience anyone.”

“Mulder?” came the woman’s voice.

“Just finishing up, Scully,” he called back. He looked Ruth square in the eyes and grinned. “We good?”

“Good enough,” she said.

“Oh, wait,” he said, looking nervously at the art on the walls, “you don’t have any creepy hidden cameras in the rooms here, right?”

“That sounds pretty illegal,” Ruth said in a deadpan voice. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Okay. Good. Uh, thanks.”

“Don’t make me come back,” she warned him. “Not a lot of vacancies in this town.”

He put his finger to his lips and winked and closed the door. She heard a lot of giggling behind it, but giggling was all right. Ruth strolled back to the front office. At least he’d bought her dinner.


End file.
